guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Angelic Rebelion
Angelic Rebelion is a guild that was one of a few guilds started in beta. Requirements Our guild requirement is level 40+. Though our name seems to favor one side of an alignment that is not true. We currently welcome all algnments. Though most of us are Bonts, we do have a few Braks, and plenty of neutral players. All classes are currently welcome and open. We currently have spots open for people who are close to the requirement but have a high level profession. We will gladly work together if you need any help in raising your profession. We have a list of what our current profession is on our website. It is not mandatory to give experience to the guild. This is the reason why our guild has been low level for a while. We do not believe in pushing people to raise the guild. If you feel like giving exp here and there thats fine. Other than that, we will not kick you if you give 0% to the guild. Rules of Angelic Rebelion We're pretty strict when it comes to our rules. The first Rule is we do not appreciate people who scam. I'm sure we feel like many players that think scams just ruin the game. Attitude is important, though it is boring to be the same which of us has different personality. We ask that our guild mates watch what they say as it can offend some people. We will not tolerate if people continue to make bad remarks or insult one another. Ranks of Angelic Rebelion Leader: Leader is obviously held by one person which can or can not change when the time is needed. If no major problems or phenomenon happens the leader will remain the same. Officer ranks are the rank before the leader. This rank is specially chosen by the leader himself and by fellow officers. To be fair on ranks we try to rank people based on seniority first. Special occasions does happen. Keeper: is a rank before officer. Keepers are one step away from becoming officers. This rank now gives you the right to invite people, rarely used because we like to keep things small. Defender: are for all newcomers that join and for people who wish to be rank in the future. People in our guild should not be concerned with rank because Rank does not really say the status of the person. -If the person is truly a team player, then ranks should not really matter** -Currently Manufactures and Treasures rank is not being used but will be in the future.** Guild History The beginning of our history is a blur to many in the guild because they were not there when it was first created. The Birth of Angelic Rebelion The Rise of The Guild -Killer- was the leader of the guild and the guild was doing well. We had plenty of members and the guild was about level 16 I believe. Our guild worked together as a team and everyone was doing their best for the guild. There were perceptor hunts and also some perceptor defenses. Even though sometimes the guild's perceptors didn't last very long everyone had fun placing them and everyone worked together as a team. With a diverse class of characters and cooperation of others it seemed like this guild would last forever and develop to one of the top guilds of its time. When the leader decide to resign his position then the guild begin a decline. The Fall of the Angelic Guild Every guild has its ups and downs. Unfortunately the guild was hit by a major setback in which the guild was almost completely destroyed. When -Killer- resigned his post as leader of the guild giving the game up forever some people left as soon as that happen fearing the new leadership would not be as good. Besides the fact that a few members deciding to leave there was the fact of leadership. The new leader did not want the position of leadership. Leadership is a big responsibility and it is hard if the leader has no faith in himself. When this incident happen where the new leader was about to appoint someone else during that time more members left. When a new leader was appointed some people, were not happy about the new leader and yet again people left. By this time the leader had tried his best to earn the respect of others. At first he was doing a great job. He was earning people's respect. After the first week of being appointed leader he disappeared off the face of Dofus for 2 Months. People were unhappy and people continued to leave. By this time the guild was down from 50 members to 20 members. Half of the guild was inactive and a third of those who were active threaten to leave also. The guild was going to fall apart and Angelic Rebelion would of been no more. Instead a few guild members who had faith that things will go well started to put the guild back together. The Rebuild of The Guild After trying to get Ankama to change our leader for us with little help from the support team, all was almost lost when a glimpse of hope occurred. The leader who was inactive for months had finally showed up in order to help pass on the leadership to someone else. With this new line of hope a new leader was selected and the renewed development of the guild began. A few things needed to happen like spurring new membership and to figure out where to go from there. After weeks of trying to get the guild up and running, with the whole guild's collective hard work, it is where it is today. We are a proud 40 member community with people who we like to call good friends. We are hoping to expand in the future and we hope that the guild will continue to grow with people and with support. With everyone's team work and ideas we have developed into one spectacular guild. Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds